


Moving On

by prettycheese21



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reader-Insert, Sherlock's Grave, Sorry Not Sorry, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: You go to visit Sherlock's grave with some news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I whipped up to express the angsty feelings I'm harboring in my soul. There will probably be a sequel, but I can't make any promises.

   “Funny seeing you here,” you joked as you looked down at the grave marked Sherlock Holmes. The grave of your boyfriend. Your soulmate.

   Your everything.

   The humor quickly left your face as you fell silent, sitting down on the hard, damp ground in front of the headstone. For a moment you couldn’t think of anything to say. A humorless chuckle escaped you as you felt your eyes grow hot and watery as you fought fiercely against the urge to cry. “I told myself I wouldn’t cry this time. I don’t why I thought I could manage that. Thinking about you always…” You closed your eyes, causing tears to leak silently down your cheeks. “It always gets to me.”

   Eventually, you gave up on controlling your cries and just let them happen. They were the quiet sort of cries that only came with time. They weren’t the same sounds that had once escaped you when you’d first learned of your boyfriend’s apparent suicide nor were they screaming sobs of rage you’d vent in the middle of the night after you awoke from a dream of black curls and sharp blue eyes. They were the sounds of someone who had managed to accept the grim reality of their circumstances, who’d accepted that someone they loved would never return to them.

   This realization, one you’d had a few days before, cut you deep. It also made you remember why you’d come to the cemetery in the first place. Wiping away the tears, you stood up from where you sat and stared at the name, imagining yourself staring at those clear, all-seeing eyes instead of dull, gray stone. “Listen, Sherlock, I came here because I need to tell you something. I… I can’t do this. I can’t hang onto your memory, it’s just… it’s too painful.”

   Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself before you continued. “I’m moving on. I’ve put my flat up and I’m leaving London. Well, actually, I’m leaving England.” You let the news hang in the air, as if waiting for the dead man to reply to you with some sort of insight.

   He didn’t. He couldn’t. So you continued on. “Lestrade said there was a position open higher up that someone wanted me to fill- something with Interpol, I think. I’m pretty sure this was all your brother’s doing. You know how connected the man is.” You allowed yourself a small chuckle. “Anyway, I don’t know where they’re sending me, but I leave in a few days. I couldn’t just leave without saying goodbye. I know you didn’t necessarily believe in life beyond death, but I like to believe you’re still out there somewhere, listening to this conversation right now.”

   Little did you know, he was listening. Not from beyond the grave, but from a bench- incognito- twenty feet away from you. Sherlock watched as you finally said your final, tearful goodbyes. He gazed at your retreating figure as you turned his back on him and left him behind.

   Good, he thought. You deserved to move on. You deserved more than the sadness and emptiness of grief. Especially when the grief was over someone who was most certainly alive and kicking. He hoped one day, if he returned to London, you’d forgive him for what he’d done. For now, though, he had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos/comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that here in the comments or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
